Where Do I Hide
by Yume no Wolfie
Summary: [Nickelback's "Where Do I Hide"]{No particular pairing} One of Bakura's heists go wrong... [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Let's get this straight... Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. And the song _Where Do I Hide_ is not mine. It's Nickelback's.

**Author's Notes:** Well. My other songfic wasn't very popular. I was hoping I could get some more reviews with this one. Sooooo. R&R! Please?

* * *

_Got a criminal record_  
  
Bakura smirked as he stuffed his duffelbag with money. This particular heist had gone according to plan. No alarms. No attack dogs. No nothing.  
  
_I can't cross state lines_  
  
Ryou paced back and forth in their living room. It was one o' clock in the morning. Where was his Yami?  
  
_First on the bad list_  
  
The man and woman of the house were still asleep. In his all black wardrobe, Bakura slunk down the stairs and out the door.  
  
_And you're last on mine_  
  
Ryou had hated to admit it, but he was worried for his Yami. Heaven knows what could happen at night in this neck of the woods.  
  
_Lookin' for a scapegoat_  
  
Bakura smiled to himself as he strutted down the streets and into an alley. The floor to the alley was riddled with puddles of water.  
"Hn. It must've rained while I was away.." Bakura muttered.  
  
_Long past due  
_  
"Where IS he?" Ryou asked himself, continuing to pace.  
  
_Walking down the aisle  
Starin' straight at you_  
  
Suddenly, a spotlight had shone down the alleyway and at Bakura, "You have the right to remain silent." A loudspeaker blared, "Anything you say will and can be used against you in the court of law."  
Bakura's cold, brown eyes widened, pupils dilating in the light. Turning, he started in the other direction.  
  
_I still hear him screaming "Where do I hide?"_  
  
There was only one thought that flashed through Bakura's brain, "Where can I hide?" Turning out of the alley, nearly slipping in a puddle, he started towards his house. His duffle bouncing on his back.  
  
_And all he asks, and I say "Hurry inside!"  
_  
There was a sudden knock on the door and Ryou jumped. He walked towards it, "Hello?"  
"Ryou! Baka! It's me. Open up." Bakura hissed.  
"What is it?" Ryou asked, detecting a bit of urgency in the tomb robber's tone.  
"The police. Open up."  
Ryou gasped, opening the door, "Get in."  
Bakura nodded and slipped inside.  
  
_A whole lot of memories... yours and not mine  
And all he asks, and I say "Hurry inside!"_  
  
Bakura placed the duffel bag on the ground, eagerly digging through the contents.  
  
_Got a crimanal record  
  
_Ryou opened the blinds a bit. Police where everywhere, searching for Bakura.  
  
_I can't cross state lines_  
  
After this, surely neither of them could get out of the town. And, if they did, the police would just pursue them further.  
  
_First on the bad list_  
  
The next morning, Ryou flipped on the TV as he ate a soupy bowl of oatmeal, "And in further news today, a house was robbed last night. A total of two thousand, five hundred, and fifty six dollars was stolen. The thief has yet to be captured. He is believed to have white hair and pale skin. And about five foot, six inches tall. If any of you have seen him, please call the police. You can remain anonymous."  
  
_And you're last on mine_  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, "What did you do last night?" Placing the spoon back in the bowl.  
  
_Lookin' for a scapegoat_  
  
"I was at Malik's." He replied curtly. A lie, of course.  
  
_Long past due  
_  
"Yeah, right. We're the only people in town with white hair."  
"Well, what were YOU doing last night?"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I was waiting for you to come home."  
  
_Walking down the aisle  
Starin' straight at you_  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ryou looked to Bakura.  
"This is the police." The voice sounded low, "Open up."  
  
_I still hear him screaming "Where do I hide?"  
  
_"Go out the back." Ryou hissed. Standing up, "Coming!" He called cheerily to the door._  
  
And all he asks, and I say "Hurry inside!"_

Bakura stole out the back door silently, leaving Ryou to deal with the police. Surely, he could talk them into leaving.  
  
_A whole lot of memories... yours and not mine  
And all he asks, and I say "Hurry inside!" _


End file.
